1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication configuration method, a wireless communication system, and a recording device.
2. Related Art
Technology for providing a specific service through wireless communication is disclosed in the Japanese translation of PCT international application JP-T-2011-512731.
Electronic devices that connect to a wireless adapter with a wireless communication function, and operate as an access point to communicate wirelessly with other devices, are now common. There is a need for electronic devices that connect to an existing wireless adapter to enable the user to control turning the wireless communication function of the wireless adapter on or off appropriately using a characteristic of the existing wireless adapter.